


My Lovely Belle

by Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dick Edward, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Syphon Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson
Summary: Enzo finally gets free again, only to find his mate getting dumped by a cold one. What in the hell was his lovely Belle thinking?
Relationships: Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John/Bella Swan
Kudos: 39





	My Lovely Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I own is the plot, if I owned twilight and TVD I would put these two together and kill all the cold ones except Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, and Esme. Maybe Emmett and Rose would be saved to.

**My Lovely Belle**   
  


“You don’t want me?” I whispered knowing he would hear me anyway.

“No Bella I'm tired of pretending to be something I’m not. Pretending to care for some-some pathetic human.” I’m pathetic, _he never cared for me_.

“Alright I’ve had just about enough of this. What kind of monster do you have to be to do this to a person? I bet you were going to leave her here too.” my head shot up at the familiar accented voice. 

“Enzo?” he walked over to me laying his hand on my cheek.

“Hello sweetheart, sorry I couldn't make it back to you sooner.” I start to tear up and wrap my hands around him sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in return, pulling me closer to him. As he does Edward starts to growl.

“Bella what do you think you are doing? Who is this man and why didn’t I hear him approach?” Enzo pushed me away from him and looked me in the eyes.

“Are you okay love?” despite the crying I nod at him. He kissed my forehead then turned to Edward who was growling and in a fighting stance.

“Love why don’t you step behind that tree back there.” I nodded and went behind the big tree that was a couple of feet behind me, but my curiosity got the best of me so I looked at them from around it.

“Now that she is out of the way Cold one why don’t we chat.” Enzo rushed forward pinning Edward by the neck to a tree.

“Personally you disgust me, I have no idea why Isabella decided to give you, pathetic accuse of a vampire, a chance, doesn’t matter now seeing as I get to kill you. And just for the record my darling Isabella isn’t human. Are you love?” Enzo tilts his head back in my direction and I walk out from behind the tree.

“No I guess I'm not, well not really.” Edward looks confused but I ignore him turning my attention to Enzo.

“Can I syphon his energy? It’s magic that is keeping him alive so if I take that magic away… and I haven't used my powers in a while so I'm a bit, how should I put this, _hungry_.” I looked back at Edward. He looked so confused I just had to laugh a bit. _Now who is the clueless one._

“Bella, love what are you talking about? How do you know this, this monster?” 

“Now Eddie isn’t that a little bit hypocritical seeing as how you’ve killed far more people than he has.”

“Yes this is true, Eddie was it. I have only killed about 22 humans in my entire existence and I only drained 6 from hunger. The rest let’s just say deserved it.” Enzo looked back to Edward and he looked completely shocked.

“Your lying. Your kind is known for its disregard of human life.”

“Enzo can I do it now, he has no right to sit here and demand answers while disrespecting you.” he nodded reaching toward me with his free hand. I take it and he pulls me into his side. Using the stored magic in me from all those touches from his family and the shifters I pin him against the tree.

“You may let him go Enzo.” once he does Edward tries to make a run for it only to find out he is still stuck to the tree.

“Where do you think you’re going Eddie?” I giggle at the look of fear that crossed his face.

“Well would you look at that. The lion fell in love with the lamb only to realize it’s wasn’t a lamb he fell in love with but a powerful lioness that could kill the lion if provoked, and well, I’ve definitely been provoked.” I step toward Edward looking every bit like a lioness stalking her kill. Edward looked as if he is trying to sink into the tree but my magic held him still, the look of terror on his face growing stronger with every step I take. I gently grabbed Edward’s face and lean in, even as he struggles to get away from me…

“Goodbye Eddie,” I roughly start siphoning from him making it hurt way more then it had too. Edward let out a shriek of pain, screaming as the pain of having his life force ripped away from him hurt him as much as the change did. He kept screaming, but I just kept syphoning until he was nothing more than a pile of dust.

“Now that was hot.” I giggle as I turn around to meet the gaze of my extremely turned on mate.

“But I would like an explanation of why you were dating him in the first place.” now he looked angry, which in turn made me angry.

“Ohh no you don’t you’re not allowed to get mad, I am the only one that should be mad here.” I crossed my arms and turned to walk away, but Enzo flashed in front of me.

“Really my mate decides to get chummy with some stupid off-breed and you get to be angry. How did he feel in your bed, pretty cold I bet.” what he assumed made me see red. Using my powers I flung him into a tree.

“You left ME, not the other way around. YOU decided having your stupid revenge was better than having _me_. You left me so _broken_ I had to move here so I wouldn’t have a constant reminder of you every time I looked around. I LOVED YOU. HELL I STILL LOVE YOU. I WAS PISSED WHEN I FINALLY GOT MYSELF TOGETHER SOME. SO I TRIED TO MOVE ON BUT I COULDN’T.” I had tears rolling down my face as I pinned Enzo to the ground.

“I couldn’t help but compare him to you. He talked wrong, he used your nicknames at all the wrong times, the way he held me was wrong, he asked for too much, he assumed way too much of me, hell, he thought I had never been touched by someone before and wouldn’t give me more than a peck because he wanted to keep me completely pure, but even if he did, his touch would have never felt as good as yours. It would have never been enough to satisfy me and when I had to satisfy myself it would be your hands I imagined on me and your name I would shout when I came to completion.” the tears were streaming down my face now and blurred my vision. The emotions I was feeling left me to weak to stand on my own so I leaned into the tree next to me to stay up right.

“I never loved him, I didn't even like him, but I wanted to hurt you like you did me. I even thought you would be waiting for me in my room one day to yell at me for letting someone touch me and then we’d make up and you would whisk me away but after two years of hoping I couldn’t take the disappointment of you not being there every time I rushed to my room after I got home. So I stopped hoping you would come and I tried to accept I wasn’t good enough for you to stay or good enough for you to come back to, hell I wasn’t even good enough to keep the off-breeds from leaving.” at this point I was full on sobbing and I didn’t bother trying to stand anymore. I let myself fall to my knees and curled in on myself, subconsciously letting Enzo free of my magic, needing the comfort only my mate could offer me.

“Love I-I don’t know how to explain this but I was captured again by the same people I only just escaped a few days ago and well I needed to find you, and when I do you’re getting dumped in the woods meaning you were with someone while I- I,” I looked up in shock feeling like the worst person in the world.

“While you were being tortured.” I start sobbing even worse.

“I knew you would never leave me, I never thought you would abandon me and w-well I should have known better then to give up but I did and you come home after years of being tortured and experimented on to find out your mate was with someone else instead of looking for you or-or anything else” I should have known he would have a reason for being gone so long. He wouldn’t have just left but I couldn’t look past my pain in order to think of any other reason than he abandoned me. I’m so selfish.

“I don’t deserve to be your mate, I was selfish and didn’t even try to find you for an answer. I’m so sorry, so so sorry. Please forgive me. Please I’ll do anything.” Enzo flashed down in front of me gripping my shoulders.

“Isabella look at me,” I refused keeping my gaze lock on the ground.

“Isabella please.” he sounded so lost, so broken I could help but look up, the tears in my eyes blurring his face.

“There is nothing to forgive I shouldn’t have left in the first place, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have been captured by those people again. I would have been by your side and you would have never felt any heart break for as long as you needed air.” He wipes the tears off my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and pulled me into his chest, sitting me onto his lap.

“And I am sorry for not waiting til you were able to be by my side to get my revenge, and I’m sorry that getting my revenge seemed more important than having you by my side.”

“Oh Lorenzo don’t apologize. You don’t have to. You trying to get your revenge led you to me in the first place don’t ever be sorry for trying to make the people that hurt you suffer.” he held me closer as I gazed into his eyes.

“I love you my lovely Belle”

“And I you Lorenzo. And I you.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted. Any feedback is always appreciated so I can improve my works and my writing style. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> -Nikolai


End file.
